Talk:Autumnwatch Tower
Notable loot: Skill book There is a skill book, King, on the path up to the tower. Make sure you read it before you kill the dragon. I'm guessing the dragon is scripted to crash and leave a crater down the path after it takes a certain amount of damage, and the crater just happens to be where the book is. I got killed on my first attempt at slaying the dragon, and on the second attempt I forgot to read the book. When it was all over I remembered the book only to find it wasn't there, and I noticed the ground looked different. Fast traveling away and back removed the crater, but the book was still gone. --jimnms 18:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : "On the path up to the tower" means where, precisely? And which tower? And on dirt, in grass, on stone or on pavings? First time I got there I looked for this alleged book, but there was no such thing anywhere. I scoured the entire area from the earliest point it could be considered "on the path" right up to the towers themselves. This was before the dragon or entering either tower. No sign of this "King" book though. There was a light armor book at the top of the shorter tower, and a few non-skill-books inside / on top of the second tower, but that was it. ~ SotiCoto (talk) 23:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Right at the bottom of the path there is a tree on the right side. The book is to the left of the tree, in the dirt just out of the grass. It's blue. --jimnms 07:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I figured out the problem. The copy of King you found probably doesn't originate in the immediate Autumnwatch Tower area at all. BUT... if you head eastish to Hroki's Shack... then from there head up the winding hill path, you eventually come to a small Talos shrine at the cliff edge, which has a copy of King by it. And from there, you can see down to the two towers. It isn't inconceivable that in your game, the book could have been knocked all the way down the mountain somehow and landed where you found it. Go check up by the Talos shrine and see if you can find it there. ~ SotiCoto (talk) 19:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: I loaded up a save from before visiting the tower to get a screen shot. --jimnms 19:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: You edited your post as I was posting mine. I found the shrine, and I've never been there before. There is no book there, just some Imperial armor and an Imperial sword stuck in the ground. I can see the tower from here, but not the spot where the book is. I don't see any possible way the book could have been knocked down from there and landed where it did. --jimnms 20:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: Try it with a new / different character. You should see what I mean. As for how the book got there... the physics can do some insane things sometimes. ~ SotiCoto (talk) 18:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The word of power didn't show up the first time for me, but after I got the one in the chain from the dark brotherhood sanctuary, it showed up. Possible fix? (on PS3) Books The book by the bedroll was Physicalities of Werewolves and not Dragon Language: Myth No More. Might the book be randomly generated? Maya Roses (talk) 01:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The book by the bedroll (on the second level) is a random book. In my game it was "There Be Dragons". The book on the top level of the tower is always "Physicalities of Werewolves". There is a third book too, which is found on the top of the lower second tower, and that one is always "Jornibret's Last Dance". —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 01:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Level dragons What means high leveled. I'm level 15, and I do not want to kill two dragons, especially Frost and Blood Dragons. 13:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Blood Dragons can be encountered by level 18 and Frost Dragons by level 27. There is a list on the Dragons page that tells you more about what type of dragon and at what level you'll encounter them. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 17:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I had met blood dragon by level 12 in kartshpire 14:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC)